


Geralt and the Minotaur pt8

by thecomfortofoldstorries



Series: Geralt and the Minotaur [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Greece, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, first time smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries
Summary: 👀👀👀Geralt is defs no longer 'pure' in the eyes of the gods.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt and the Minotaur [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119917
Kudos: 28





	Geralt and the Minotaur pt8

Geralt stood, holding Jaskier against his chest as he stepped out of the bath. He walked straight past any robes or towels and through a curtained doorway to his bed chambers, snatching a bottle of massage oil as he went. 

Jaskier grinned and plucked the bottle from his hand as Geralt continued his path to the large bed behind yet another curtain, “And you pretend to be so innocent”

“Soldiers talk.” Geralt explained with a wink, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed and placing reverent kisses along Jaskier’s collarbones. Jaskier hummed in pleasure, raking the fingers of his free hand through Geralt’s still damp hair and earning a soft moan in response. 

“Oh? You like that hmm?” Jaskier purred, “What else would you like?" 

Geralt dug his fingertips into Jaskier’s hips and had to remind himself to be gentle when he saw the surprise in his eyes, "You.”

Jaskier smiled fondly and kissed his forehead, “ _How_ would you like me?" 

"What do you wa-”

“No, my sweet, selfless hero. I want this to be special for _you_. How do you want me?” Jaskier caressed his cheek as he spoke, the tenderness dripping from every word. 

Geralt’s cheeks burned with embarassment as he whispered, “I- I want you to… fuck me." 

Jaskier pulled him into a kiss, soft and sweet, before he stood from Geralt’s lap, "Lay back against the pillows." 

Geralt immediately shimmied back to the middle of the bed, his heart absolutely racing as he watched Jaskier pour some oil over his fingers as he crawled into the bed after him. Jaskier gently spread Geralt’s legs and bent his knees before pressing a trail of kisses over all his bruises on his way up to his lips. He hovered above the prince for a moment, their eyes locking as their breath mingled between them before Jaskier gently brushed their lips together. 

Geralt shuddered, the anticipation and intensity sending shocks through his body already. Jaskier kept their lips pressed together as he gripped Geralt’s cock, squeezing firmly and slowly moving along his length. Geralt’s eyes rolled back in his head as he tilted his head away for air he suddenly needed so much more of. 

Jaskier nuzzled his cheek, "Stay here. Look at me,” he whispered.

Geralt did as he was told, fixing his eyes on Jaskier’s as best he could. 

“There’s my hero,” Jaskier’s praise had Geralt’s cock twitching in his hand and he raised an eyebrow, “Does that make you feel good, love?" 

Geralt licked his lips and tried to keep his breathing even as he nodded, "yes" 

Jaskier’s grip tightened just a bit as he peppered the prince’s face in kisses, muttering, ” You’re so good for me, so brave, so strong, so smart. My hero.“ 

Geralt’s hips bucked as he moaned, unrestrained and desperate. 

Jaskier swallowed his following whimper in a deep kiss, pulling back enough to make sure Geralt was paying attention when he spoke, "are you sure you want this? We can stop or do something else if you want." 

Geralt shook his head, hands that had been tangled in the linens now finding their way to Jaskier’s hips and back, "Please. I want to be yours." 

Jaskier buried his head an Geralt’s neck and groaned, "Mm- fuck you can’t just _say things like that_." 

Geralt ran his fingers through soft brown hair, struggling to think let alone speak, "Wh-y not?" 

Jaskier chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Geralt’s lips, "You might never get rid of me if you keep that up." 

"I’d never want to,” Geralt sighed. 

Jaskier kissed him in earnest this time, all tongue and teeth and passion. Slowly, he guided one of Geralt’s hands from his waist to in between their bodies.

“You take over here,” He instructed as he wrapped Geralt’s hand around himself, Jaskier’s lips only leaving Geralt’s far enough to speak, “And tell me if anything is uncomfortable.”

Geralt nodded, leaning up to trap his lips in another kiss as Jaskier patted the bed for the oil. When he found it he uncorked it with one hand and wet his fingers again before running them over Geralt’s hole. The demigod sucked in a breath and squirmed, not not remembering how to let the air escape until Jaskier started rubbing small circles over him. 

“That’s it love, just breathe,” Jaskier hummed, pressing kisses all over Geralt’s neck and collar bone as he worked, adding a little more pressure once Geralt started breathing again. 

Geralt’s hand stilled over his cock as he simply laid back and basked in the sensations, the way his spine tingled and his toes curled. Without thinking, his free hand roamed down Jaskier’s back to his ass and squeezed, making him rut against Geralt’s hips. The skin on skin contact of their hips alone was delicious, but their cocks momentarily being pushed together was divine. 

Geralt groaned and arched his back, pushing into Jaskier’s hand, “More. Oh gods, please more.”

“Stroke yourself, helps make it more comfortable at first,” Jaskier panted, falling to his elbow over Geralt and resting his forehead on his collar bone. 

Geralt obeyed as Jaskier slowly pressed a finger into him. The sensation wasn’t immediately pleasant, but not unpleasant. As Jaskier slowly started easing in and out Geralt began to feel a light pulsing pleasure, but it wasn’t until Jaskier hooked his finger that he felt the shockwaves he’d heard tales about. His hips bucked and he nearly shouted his lovers name, gasping for breath when that same spot was brushed again. 

“You look absolutely celestial like this,” Jaskier murmured, pressing back on his heels and stroking Geralt’s inner thigh as he slowly added another finger. He kissed his knee while Geralt shuddered at the feeling of being so full. He never wanted anything but this again. If he could live in this moment forever, be would. But Jaskier seemed intent on wringing every bit of pleasure out of his body and proving over and over that that wasn’t as good as it could get. Geralt lost all sense of time, only Jaskier and the bed beneath them mattered. 

At some point Jaskier stretched over him again and pressed a reverent kiss to his lips, whispering, “You’re ready, do you still want me to?‘ 

Geralt could only nod and whine, a high pitched, needy sound that he didn’t even know he was capable of making. Jaskier slowly removed his fingers, using that hand to prop himself up while he brushed the hair off Geralt’s forehead with the other, gently caressing his face as he shushed him. 

He cupped Geralt’s cheek and pressed a kiss between his brows knit together in desperation, "Words, darling,” he urged, not entirely patient himself. 

Geralt cradled Jaskier’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply, hungrily, before pulling back and panting a moment, “ _Please, Jask._ ”

“Of course, hero,” Jaskier hummed pressing a quick kiss to his lips before sitting back on his heels once more. He maneuvered a pillow under Geralt’s hips and ran his hands down his sides as he showered him in praises. If Geralt weren’t already flushed with arousal he’d be just as red from Jaskier’s words. 

He gasped when Jaskier lined himself up, just brushing his tip against Geralt. 

“You okay?” Jaskier asked as he rubbed soothing circles on Geralt’s hip.

When Geralt nodded Jaskier pushed forward, slowly but steadily, until he brushed Geralt’s prostate, making the prince moan. Jaskier had prepped him well, he barely felt a stretch, but the new sensation was almost overwhelming. As Jaskier rocked gently, brushing that sensitive spot with each movement, he gasped and clutched at the bedding. When he finally pushed past and a little deeper Geralt was nearly boneless beneath him. 

He reached up and laid his hands over Jaskier’s, watching the reverence and barely restrained need in his features. He really was beautiful, with a slight sheen of sweat on his brow and those beautiful blue eyes trained on his prince. 

That’s what he was now, Geralt was sure. He’d never belong to anyone else. He wasn’t sure he ever had. 

Jaskier stilled when he’d pushed in as far as he could and Geralt ran his hands as far up his arms as he could. 

“Fuck, you feel heavenly,” Jaskier groaned, leaning forward to kiss up Geralt’s neck to his lips before continuing, “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“For what?” 

Jaskier laughed as he propped himself up, brushing a few stray hairs out of Geralt’s face, “To move, darling.” 

The realization was clear on Geralt’s face, amusingly so, as he caught up, “Oh! Yes, go- do- hm. Yes.” 

“I love you,” Jaskier chuckled, kissing him briefly before starting a shallow thrusting pace.

Geralt arched his back, keening as he tried to put a response together. While he felt this good there was no talking. 

Jaskier picked up his pace until his thrusts were forceful and uneven and both of them were breathing hard. Geralt had never felt more desperate or euphoric, certainly not combined. The pressure between his hips just kept building and building, well beyond any breaking point he’d ever found on his own. Jaskier hit his prostate with a particularly forceful thrust and he cried out, the pleasure almost overwhelming. 

“ _Jask, please. I need- I- fuck…_ ” Geralt hissed.

Jaskier seemed to know what he’d meant, taking him in hand and stroking in time with his thrusts. Geralt came apart in seconds, a string of curses and downright sinful moans falling from his lips as he writhed. He squeezed his eyes shut as the waves of ecstasy crashed over him, stealing his breath and his voice. 

When he finally opened his eyes he was panting, almost dizzy, and Jaskier was laying next to him, peppering kisses all over his collarbones and neck. 

He hummed and pulled him up for a real kiss, “What about you?” 

Jaskier giggled, kissing him again, “Oh I’m just fine darling. You didn’t notice?” 

Geralt ran a hand over Jaskier’s arm draped over his chest, snickering, “Zeus could have leveled the palace and I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Good,” Jaskier said, wiggling his eyebrows, “We should probably head back to that bath for a bit before sleep.”

Geralt frowned and nestled into the pillows, “‘M sleepy.”

Jaskier rolled up and out of bed, “Come on sleepy. Let’s clean you up first. It’s really not something you want to do in the morning.” 

“Bossy…” Geralt gumbled, a soft smile on his lips despite his resistance. 

He almost fell asleep in the bath, but they were soon cleaned up and tucked beneath soft sheets and snuggled up with each other. 

Before he finally did fall asleep, Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s hair, mumbling something too quiet for Jaskier to hear. 

“What, darling?”

“I love you.” 

-

In the morning Jaskier kept close to Geralt’s side as they ambled through the lavish breakfast set out for the palace guests, more than a bit nervous. Not about where he stood with Geralt, no that was pretty well shored up last night, but where he stood… anywhere. He was, after all, an unwanted farm hand, no royalty or even nobility. 

Geralt kept one hand on him at all times, both not ready to let go of his comforting warmth and wanting to constantly reassure Jaskier. 

When they made to sit down with the other survivors, far more hungover than they were, King Vessimir clapped a hand on Geralt’s shoulder, “Come sit next to me. I’ve missed your presence.” 

Jaskier hesitated, glancing between Geralt and the table as Geralt tightened his grip around his waist. 

“I’ve had a second place set next to yours,” Vessimir said with a fond roll of his eyes, “It was clear when you arrived you wouldn’t be separated. Come. Eat.” 

Geralt looked over to Jaskier and whispered, “Do you want to?”

“Of course,” he answered, positively beaming as they made their way to the King’s table. 

Vessimir, never having been one to beat around the bush, dove right in once they were seated, “My son has offered you a place to say, I hope?”

“I- about that,” Geralt turned to Jaskier with an unreadable expression, “I don’t know if I’ve said it, but I’d like you to stay here. There’s plenty of room in the palace and you’d be free to do as you wish.” 

Jaskier stared at him, mouth agape and eyes wide.

“I know you have a life across the city, and I’m not asking you to abandon it! I’d-” he glanced back at his father who was graciously pretending not to listen, “I’d miss you. And you’d always be loved. I don’t want you to f-” 

Jaskier interrupted him by placing a hand on his thigh, grinning from ear to ear, “ _Nothing could make me happier_.”

Geralt leaned in for a kiss, not pulling away until someone cleared their throat.

“Welcome to the palace, Jaskier,” Vessimir had a hint of fond exasperation in his voice.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Vessimir sent him a wink, turning back to his breakfast as he spoke, “Geralt, I’ll give you the day off to show Jaskier around, but tomorrow we’ve a senate meeting and Eskel wishes to keep you in shape.”

Jaskier leaned in close to Geralt and whispered, “Do I get to come watch?” 

Geralt grinned and kept his eyes forward, “Might be too distracting.” 

Decades later, long after King Vessimir died and they’d built Athens into the glimmering jewel of the surrounding nations, they would look back on that first morning fondly. They’d lay tangled up with each other in a hammock, or the bath, or their bed, and reminisce about how naive they were and how reckless. Geralt liked to point out that, as far as impulsive royalty goes, he was rather tame, but Jaskier still teased him. He did, after all, volunteer for a suicide mission with about five seconds of forethought. 

Geralt maintains it was well worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end yall!   
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
